Egon
Egon was the largest settlement located towards the end of Hyorek County, about one hundred and forty miles Northwest of the human kingdom. It was known for not only serving as the council grounds for the Council of Egon, but the site is rumored to be one of the Undead's "Trifecta Points." It has been built and rebuilt several times by an amalgam of settlers, ranging from Elves to humans; orcs to dwarves; and even Undead to Ascended. Very few historians have recorded the census of the city itself, as the pedagogy for Egon is strictly pointed towards The Council sites, and the various battles that have wiped it out. Although records do exist, saying that at the high point of its lifespan there were atleast 53,000 settlers at one given time. There is no known trade system between Egon and surrounding cities, leaving scholars with the assumption that the settlement was a governmental body alone, serving diplomats of each race. History Archaeologists of Aegis have found that Egon was built and rebuilt several times. Samples found during excavation date everywhere between six thousand years in the past, to a more recent four hundred years. What surprises most scholars is the fact that the houses and buildings have stayed intact through out all the years--it is as if each time Egon is rebuilt, settlers simply bury the previous version with sod, soil, clay, and stone, then rebuild ontop of it. So far archaeologists have found fourteen layers; the bottom most submerged nearly a mile below the earth, and the top most submerged a few dozen meters. It is unknown who is the founder of the settlement and site, but in its constant state of resurrection, a few noteworthy names pop up in tablets uncovered. Among those are Ezek The Great (dwarven), Aeoyn (Elven), Garthdar The Blackblood (Orc), Jiigini The Fearless (Orc), and King Magan (Human). The Council of Egon What interests most students and scholars with Egon are the floating islands above the ground site. In a circular pattern, there are several temples seemingly built by each race overhead, with no discernable means of ascention beyond magic, flight, or clever building. These islands served as the meeting ground for diplomats of each race to discuss the affairs of Aegis, and to iron out any disputes that may have risen between leaders over various periods of time. The very nature of the council proves that at one point, peace was prevalent in Aegis, and the balance of light and dark was in harmony. The appointed diplomats were high scholars of their race, and very influenced by keeping the unity flowing between one another--even through the greedy Undead. However, after the surfacing of the Poem of the End of Days, things coincidentally started to darken and get shakey between the unified alliance. Quarrels broke out more frequently--usually about the Seven Seals and their potential threat to Aegis--which often ended in a debate ad nauseum over how the Seals were "a figment of literature and nothing more." Then things began to escalate, and the quarrels became more personal against one another. At a certain point, is it noted that the Undead stopped attending council meetings--either frusterated by the lack of productivity, or angered over the revelation of the Seals. After that, the Orcs abandoned post, as well as the Sunreavers and Lunarians. It did not take long for meetings to end, and the lofty islands to be abandoned over time, standing as totems of peace long retreated. Connection to the Undead Trifecta Points One of the most taboo studies a young sage can enter into is the study of the "Trifecta Points"; A point of extreme weakness in the shroud spell that protects Aegis from complete overhaul of the Undead. There are three of these points that create a triangle and serve as a gateway for the Undead to ascend from Acertion into Aegis. Although weaker creatures such as imps, gogs and nightmages cannot cross the boundary, more practiced and evolved creatures are able to venture past and scour Aegis. The three points are a collective three-thousand mile triangle, believed to be found in the Northwest forests, the South Eastern swamps, and the South Western tundras. The landscape within the Trifecta is not any different than the rest of the surface world, however there is a distinct feeling of uneasiness and horror that many travelers feel as they pass through and it lasts for days on end until they exit the boundary. Egon has been calculated as to being one of the Trifecta points through cartographers and geographic measurements. It is up for debate though, as measurements are not exact and the site could be seventy miles north of Egon's settlement. In the majority though, it has been a unanimous call through out the ranks of Cartographers that the top point of the Trifect is indeed at Egon. The Battle at Egon One of the last layers of Egon before its current blank slate, shows burnt and destroyed buildings, rubble, and broken pottery, dating to the time of the first Great War between the Undead and Aegis. It is not known through history, as it was scratched out of all the tablets and books in circulation on the surface, but the Battle at Egon is said to have marked one of Master Goon's worst defeats. Be it the myth of the Trifecta point being true, or that his armies were simply out numbered, Goon's fleet of Etherealborn Angels were completely wiped out at the hand of the Undead Lord and his various kings. During the battle the settlement of Egon was completely leveled, however the Council Islands were untouched. Since the battle archeologists have counted three more rebuilds, but it is obvious that the the villagers and settlers alike left the new settlements behind--only to leave Egon in its current state as an empty desert. Out of nowhere though, between the Council Islands stands a stone tree--sculpted hastily and abstractly. Pinned to it is a sign that simply says "In Memory. The Council of Egon." Not one is sure where this came from, but it is rumored to have come from one of Aegis' more passionate scholars. See Also Orcs Sunreavers Undead Master Sage Goon Council Locations Elves Humans Dwarves Lunarians